


Dragon Games

by Hype_p1harmony



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), fromis_9 (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark Magic, Dragon Riders, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fire Powers, I Tried, Ice Powers, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Islands, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Sandbending & Sandbenders, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_p1harmony/pseuds/Hype_p1harmony
Summary: For centuries,Vikings and Dragons would have an annual event on Sundune Island,why? Because,once every year,the connected islands would come together to join the event,the event to race their dragon's,and win a prize. But during that race,a whole new world has been discovered..





	1. Dragon Games

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!!!

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sundune Island,home of the vikings born with the power to control sand,given it by the name of their little home. Today,the island was hanging up flags with the icon of a dragon spitting out fire to represent today's special event,not to mention all that they've been through together during the tough times when they were naturally born enemies,but that's all behind them now,and soon they began to write a new history with the said dragon's,and the event called Dragon Games was one of them. The Dragon Games was held for many many centuries passed down to generation to generation after making peace with the flying creatures.

And every year,each and all of the six islands would gather around and come together to join the event of the year,it was very exciting AND a experience,such an experience that the chief vikings and their wives,wanted to share the moment with their kids,and so,here's to another generation,with a great year to start off with. A familiar light haired brunette seems to feel the same way about that too,need an introduction? Well,your name is Wang Yiren,18 and a very advantageous and curious girl for your age,for months you've wondered what it would be like to discover another world you haven't heard of yet or knew about,you got that idea when you were just 8 years old,it was your first time also getting to know a dragon too,which gave you all the more reason to venture out there and see what's beyond the horizon. But for now,the edge of the cliff on the island,you thought,was the only and best view that you were gonna get..for now anyways. You looked around and smiled softly as the festive flags and banners along with delicious aromas of food being prepared for the after game feast,one of your favorite parts of the special event.

At the edge of the cliff,where sounds of chattering and music were sounding away in the distance,far away you spotted a couple ships heading in the direction of your beloved island,the ships heavenly floating against the fjords as they came closer and closer,dragons playing and flying above them,the sight made you feel giddy inside and even more excited than before if possible,you felt your jaw sightly hurt from all the grinning you've been doing and quickly jumped with joy before whistling for your darling and loving,golden companion. Backing up a bit you braced yourself and gave it a head start before leaping on the edge and soon being scooped up by your best friend,the one true best friend since you were little,Sunblaze,skin gold as sand and eyes yellow as the blazing sun,you've both been through a lot together,and what better way to compete in the Dragon Games than your old pal himself? You rubbed his side in a soothing manner out of habit before gliding downwards near the closing in ships.

Reaching your destination,you circled around them before slowly coming to a halt. "Hi everyone!" "Hello princess!" "Hello Yiren!" The sounds of welcomes made your heart swell at the happiness you held in your heart,in all honesty it almost made you feel sick due to slight nervousness,but you quickly shook it off and chuckled to yourself before shifting in your spot slightly,calming Sunblaze down without even noticing,but HE did,and he loved it. Oh! And a quick warning,did I mention that these amazingly beautiful dragon's could talk? Huh,the more ya know,right? Moving on!

"Is something wrong,Miss Yiren,you seem nervous about something. Is it about the race perhaps? I don't see why,you ARE a very outgoing person,maybe this is what you need. Think of it as an adventure of some sort,no?"

You hummed quietly to yourself before watching the vikings below exit out of their ships and the dragons land before heading on up the hill to greet your father,you still had that worried feeling that maybe something might go wrong,you couldn't help this feeling,but you couldn't force it to go away either.

"I dunno Sunblaze,I..I-i may seem like I know what I'm doing but really..what if I make a mistake? What if I get caught in my excitement that I might overdo it? I know this a very special event but..I don't wanna seem like the bad guy ya know? Like I'm only doing it for the prize."

"Ahh,so THAT'S what this is about,my dear Yiren,for as long as I've known you I know you better than anyone,and you are not the one to do so. You are a helper,a young leader like your father once was,and these doubts you are having,are nothing but a worry. Trust me,all you to do is focus on having fun. It happens to everyone who participates in these games,just have fun. Okay?"

Even though Sunblaze may be young he still is wise for his age,and his wisdom is on another level,you guessed why that's the reason why you always tease him for being too wise and realistic too much,more or less,maybe even a little serious half the time,but he helps you at a time of need,and this? THIS is what you needed,a little pep talk from your best friend to get you going for the day,to help you realize that things will be okay. You took in a deep breath and sighed deeply before nodding in determination,feeling definately ready than before.

Then,the boghorn ran throughout the entire island,letting you know it was almost time for the games begin,and just like that,you felt giddy again,you felt ready. Especially with your best companion by your side,you looked down at the golden dragon smiling ever so widely. "You ready buddy?" A deep chuckle came from the winged creature,you imagined a smile forming on his face as he spoke looking back at you,happiness and love filled his eyes,and so were yours,your love could hold up the world.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	2. Ready,Set,Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin! As each team races against each other to get to first place and win the prize,the path they start to take will soon to lead them on an oddly winding road..

"Welcome people of all six islands,to the Dragon Games! The rules are simple,stay on the right path,don't cheat,stay on task and win the final prize! There are fourth rounds in one,but a break in between the second and third,when the boghorn gets blown,the race will begin. Ready?" Everyone watched in anticipation as the contestants lined up in line to hop onto their beloved dragons,who were more than ready to start this event off with a bang. To your left was SinB and her dragon Lavashock,Nagyung and her dragon Waterfang,and lastly Aisha with her dragon Darkwing,these three were also your best friends,you wouldn't know what to do without them. And then to your right was..the most cutest boy you've ever seen in your entire life,you actually felt yourself drool,maybe even gush and blush at the sight of him,and his jawline,it was sharp and clearly said dangerous in all caps,if your lucky enough to gush over the white haired male AND still focus? Then you are a true viking and goddess. But before anything,the sound of a boghorn blared loudly through the blue sky,a few birds flying due to it being so,and that was the only sudden come to thing you needed before taking off yourself,the last thing you wanted was to be teased about being left behind because you were drooling over some guy you've barely even met. The first part of the first round was the hill itself but close enough to the ocean and on forward,Sunblaze tilted sideways so that his wing was splashing the water making you laugh and whoop in joy and happiness,even though tis was a competition it felt like an everyday flight to you,and somehow,you didn't mind taking your time. Next part was a mountain top,and a few rollercoaster circles in the clouds before rounding the mountain and into a straight line above the ocean blue. You across from you and saw one of your friends talking a boy that resembled a squirrel at the least,in fact he could definitely be a squirrel in disguise,and nobody would ever except you,he was pretty cute as well,in fact,the other riders that were around you were cute too,but you had one boy in mind. And that was Winter Haired Boy specifically,and speaking of Winter Haired Boy,you felt a slight gust of wind zoom past you and looked in the direction he was coming from before feeling the world stop at your feet-well..if they WERE touching the ground at least. The fact that you were practically stalking this guy,and the amount of potential to get caught in act,hadn't exactly knocked against your skull and waited for an answer to come,it seemed like whenever he was around during this time,you felt completely numb and frozen in your spot,like you were a gaping statute that just never learned how to look away,that is until you heard voices calling your name,ones that belonged to SinB and Aisha. "Wh-huh? What'd you say?" "I SAID,lovesick pretty much?" Replied Aisha with a playful smirk on her lips. You harshly blushed at her words and scowled. "I-I'm not lovesick,I don't even know who he is!" "Really? Seem pretty lovesick to ME~" "What I think Aisha meant to say is,your growing a crush~~"Cue another scowl and grunt coming from you,aka,the youngest among the four. Well,second youngest,but why does that matter anyway? While Nagyung was too busy flirting with Squirrel Boy,here you were,dealing with the neverending tease of two of your best friends who you sometimes on an every other day basis,despise. You silently reminded yourself to get yourself some new best friends while you were at before unknowingly glancing back up at Winter Haired Boy,who was talking and laughing with a guy who reminded you of a puppy,and boy,were there guys who reminded you of a lot of things,especially THESE riders you've never met before. You then made a mental note to ask Nagyung who Squirrel Boy was and if he knew who Winter Haired Boy was as well,it was best to make friends while they were here for the event,who knows where they might go after this. Soon,round two started,and the same route never changed,only THIS time,you noticed something,something that you didn't seem to notice before the first time you went first round,after a long wing break,on the right far side of the mountain,beyond the wintery clouds and mountain top,was a dark and mistletoe green forest,hidden beyond the horizon,not too far from the path that you were on,but not too close either. And since you were too adventurous for your own good,your curious mind got to the best of you and before you knew it,you had already told Sunblaze to head in the dark forests direction,completely opposite of where the others were going,and most definitely off trail. Nagyung,who was again laughing with,she soon found out,Jisung,noticed you fly the other way and immediately called out for you to come back,only for you to respond in an calm and soothing manner. "Hang on a sec,Yiren,what are you doing? Come back here!" "Don't worry,I just wanna see what's over here.."One of the riders ahead of the rest watched and looked back at the group in worry before looking at his hyung for guidance. You kept getting closer and closer to your destination,and even though there were two rounds left,you couldn't help but let this slide just a little back,and like you said,you wanted to see what was down there,it wasn't like you'd enter the words or anything..right? The others didn't think so at least,but knowing you,you would,and that is exactly what you did. You hoped down from Sunblaze's back and looked around in awe and amazement,the trees themselves looked to be ongoing and bigger and taller than any other tree you've seen,it almost felt like the trees were trying to keep something in or out,maybe even silence the sound. In your mind,you knew that if you were to yell or scream now,no one would hear you from there,it felt like there was a strong,dark magical barrier surrounding the forest,and the gut feeling of something feeling wrong,started to kick in,but that all soon became too late to exit,as a woman in an all black dress came out of hiding and sent a large mass of dark like energy your way,making you gasp harshly and create a force field of sand,protecting you AND Sunblaze from the black substance,it almost looked like..sand. Black sand. Your eyes widened in shock and in horror,how does this woman have the same powers as you,and why does it feel so powerful? Meanwhile back at the island,everyone in Sundune started to get worried and scared about the group of racers not coming back,hushed murmurs and whispers echoed throughout the land,as the many vikings and visitors wondered and questioned why hasn't/haven't a single dragon appear near the island already. The anxiety amongst the crowd began to arise,and suddenly,Jackson,your father and Chief,had started to think the worse,shortly after he ordered the other vikings to bring him his sword and a few men with them. Storming past the starting line,Jackson lifted his fingers towards his lips and whistled loudly,a golden dragon with a scar over his left eye appearing in a flash. "I'm sorry everyone for the event to end this way,but please do not worry,I will find the racers and bring them back to the island,and then and only then will we resume the festivities..if I can find them.."He whispered to himself and took off into the blue darling sky,the fellow vikings soon following behind. "Yiren? Yiren?! Oh gods,where IS she? Did something happen to her?!" "We HAVE to go find her!"Before even getting a chance to fly out to find her beloved friend,Jisung quickly grabbed her by the shoulders,his eyes filled with worry and fear. "Woah woah woah woah woah,wait a minute you. Where do you think your going,THINK about this! Your friend went into the Witchers Forest,do you know how dangerous that is?" "I-wait the what? I'm sorry do you think this a joke? My best friend is OUT there,all alone and we need to go find her!" Nagyung was right,since they were kids they knew how stubborn and curious you could be,and even now as a teenager those things about you,those same have never changed in the slightest,but you were told when you were younger than curiousity could lead to something dangerous,and right now THIS was dangerous. Jisung released his grip on the blonde girl's shoulders,letting out a stuttering sigh before looking at the others for any signs of help to talk the girl he was slowly beginning to like,out of this situation. But he knew that this couldn't be done if they don't find a way to get you back without something bad happening in the process,but whatever is going on now,is worse than with them just floating in the air. Then,out of nowhere,something was suggested.. "Let's go inside the forest,if the witch is still there,then that could buy us some time in distracting her. She can't get us all if there's more than one."The white haired male replied. SinB silently spoke up."What do you mean..if the witch is still there?" One of the males up front who went by Bang Chan,spoke up first,sighing loudly with his head hanging low. "What Jeongin means is..the witch in the forest cursed it a long time ago,so that whoever enters it..is turned to stone immediately. No one who has ever went in,has never came out. "Can she be stopped?"Asked Aisha,but Chan only slowly and sadly shook his head,making each and every one of the racers hearts drop like flies. "Mostly before turned to stone,she'll obsorb your power,and use them against you. And when you're turned to stone? She'll hold you like a trophy.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was shitty,I was pretty tired...


End file.
